


Quand le rideau tombe

by Ezhelyanne



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angst, Mozart has a crush and is sad, Sad, Salieri has a crush but he won't admit it, Salieri hates himself, Salieri is jealous, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Success is hard to deal with, THEY SUFFER, They're all extremely insecure, everyone is sad, kind of staging fic ?, they're singing together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezhelyanne/pseuds/Ezhelyanne
Summary: Salieri est triste et seul, ses échecs lui sont insupportables. Il chante "Quand le rideau tombe", et Mozart le rejoint - ils sont déchirés ensemble.Format un peu spécial, c'est comme une scène rajoutée au spectacle, ils sont sur scène.
Kudos: 1





	Quand le rideau tombe

Quand le rideau tombe -

Salieri dans un coin de la scène, sur le devant. Assis au pied du pilier, adossé contre la pierre froide, abattu. À côté, au milieu de la scène, Mozart dirige son orchestre. Succès, grandeur, lumière.  
L'italien prend sa tête dans ses mains, ravale son dégoût. La haine rampe en lui jusqu'à l'écoeurement. Regard désabusé à Mozart, et le désir acide de vengeance éclot.  
-Vous aussi, Mozart… Vous verrez. Vous aussi connaîtrez un jour ce sentiment, ce…  
Sa main droite se lève, esquisse une forme dans l'air, saisir cette émotion, vainement, son poing retombe, se crispe.  
-Ce poison qui vous ronge.  
Sourire de dégoût.  
-Personne n'est éternel, Mozart. Pas même vous.  
Noir. Lumière froide sur Salieri ; le décor et l'orchestre sortent de scène dans l'ombre, seul Mozart demeure dans un coin, invisible.  
-Ils se prosternent et tu planes sur les sommets… mais quand le rideau tombe.  
Salieri se lève, s'avance au milieu de la scène. Ses pas sont lourds : colère.   
-Leurs cris obscènes résonnent comme tes vanités…  
En un geste ample, il semble dessiner quelque chose autour de son ventre, l'entourer, le saisir…  
-Mais quand le rideau tombe.  
L'arrache. Geste violent, saccadé.  
-Toutes les gloires sont vaines, elles ne mettent personne au monde…  
Son regard s'élève, ses mains se tendent, un appel à l'aide…  
Rien. Le rideau est tombé. Pulsions de rage, il arrache sa veste, elle échoue sur le sol.  
-Quand le rideau tombe, tu retournes avec tes ombres…  
Il parcourt la scène, pas chaotiques, désordonnés, il trébuche. Son poing se tend, défie.  
-Elles te sont fidèles !  
Ses mains supplient puis se referment contre sa poitrine, serrer quelque chose, si tant est qu'il reste quelque chose à retenir…  
-Dieu, comme la gloire est mortelle !  
Un étau autour de sa tête, ses mains qui appuient fort. Faites que la douleur disparaisse… Faites que sa cesse.  
-Quand le rideau tombe, et que les décors s'effondrent…  
Il supplie, tombe à genoux, les bras tendus, là-bas si loin…  
-Tu implores le ciel !Dieu que la gloire est cruelle… !  
S'il vous plaît – en vain – comme toujours.  
-Tu meurs avec elle…  
À vous couper le souffle, fauché dans son espoir, il s'effondre, se recroqueville.  
S'adresse-t-il toujours à Mozart ? Lui-même ne sait plus – bon sang, cette perte de contrôle, ce qu'il peut la haïr. Cet échec est insupportable – l'air est pestilentiel, de ses espoirs anéantis miettes après miettes, et de lui-même partout, lui-même qu'il ne supporte plus.  
-Ils t'ont damné, ils t'ont jeté sur les braises…  
Oui, c'est à lui-même, de lui-même qu'il parle. Sa gloire, mortelle, détruite et destructive. Et lui… Mozart. Si brillant, et talentueux, et beau. Quelle naïveté d'espérer que sa gloire meurt elle aussi. La haine se décuple – oh c'est tellement plus facile de se haïr soi-même. Chaque mot est violence.  
-Mais quand le bateau sombre… !  
Ses ombres fidèles, oh si fidèles, elles le contaminent – l'obsèdent – elles sont plus lui que lui-même.  
-Tout s'est envolé, quand toutes les clameurs se taisent !  
Le bateau sombre. Sa frénésie le suffoque. Ces sentiments impossible à extérioriser – il faudrait exploser, il faudrait mourir. Dieu que sa gloire était mortelle, et avec elle il a succombé.  
Et soudain – une voix, autre.  
-Quand le rideau tombe…Tu retournes avec tes ombres, elles te sont fidèles…  
Le timbre doux et haut, l'accent Salzbourgeois, le rythme dansant de ces pas qui s'avancent, pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne se déplace jamais sans danser et surtout pourquoi n'a-t-il pas, lui Salieri, aussi une musique intérieure pour le ranimer. Oh – rien qu'un instant – une étincelle – une unique note. Il serait prêt à tant pour l'obtenir… Vertige.  
-Dieu comme la gloire est mortelle… !  
Mais Mozart ne sourit pas. Ses grands yeux fixent un point au loin, très haut. Posture de danseur ; droit, les bras le long du corps dans une élégance qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Il est seul, lui aussi. La lumière se déverse sur lui et rien ne le protège.  
-Quand le rideau tombe, et que les décors s'effondrent… Tu implores le ciel… !  
Le désespoir. La tête en arrière, le poing fermé, le désespoir. Salieri – pétrifié – comme ose-t-il, et surtout, surtout, quoi, lui aussi –  
-Dieu comme la gloire est cruelle !  
Des larmes ?  
-Tu meurs avec elle…  
Mozart ne fait pas un geste vers lui, il se replie sur lui-même, on dirait presque que c'est Salieri qui a fait intrusion, et non l'inverse…  
Percussions. Battements, les bras et la cage thoracique qui s'ouvrent, pour reprendre sa respiration peut-être, ou enfin libérer ce poids vorace dans leur poitrine, pour qu'il s'envole…  
Alors Salieri sort de sa stupeur – bondit hors de lui-même – au milieu de la scène, et ils hurlent. Se redressent, côte à côte, semblables, étrangers. Même rage, mêmes gouffres. Ils ne se touchent pas. Ils ne se regardent même pas.  
-Quand le rideau tombe, tu retournes avec tes ombres, elles te sont fidèles… Dieu comme la gloire est mortelle !  
Mortelle et assassine. Avec lui à ses côtés, Salieri perd le contrôle, sa voix se déploie. Mozart ressemble à un ange – son chant s'élève, des vocalises. Ses notes sont… sublimes. Leurs arts s'harmonisent. Enfin…  
-Quand le rideau tombe, et que les décors s'effondrent…  
Deux musiciens torturés et seuls, aux mêmes gestes désordonnés qui expriment le même désordre intérieur.  
-Tu implores le ciel… !  
Il y a Salieri qui cherche à se détruire dans la violence, et Mozart, ouvert, qui livre tout ce qu'il est. Ils n'ont personne.  
-Tu meurs… avec elle…  
Salieri se tourne vers Mozart sur les derniers mots. Longuement il observe son visage plus pur et honnête qu'il ne l'a jamais vu, les yeux clos. Sa poitrine se soulève largement au rythme de sa respiration lourde. Ses bras grand ouverts redescendent, lentement. Cette vision est si belle qu'il en pleurerait. Il y a là, au fond de lui, quelque chose qui se contracte, qui le pousse à esquisser ce geste, il aimerait, peut-être, il ne sait, lui prendre la main, embrasser son visage grand ouvert – non. Geste avorté.  
Les derniers violons résonnent. Mozart ouvre les yeux, doucement, se tourne et le regarde partir. Fuir. Il ramasse sa veste oubliée sur le sol, brièvement la serre contre lui, et l'emporte. Se ressaisir. Pas une parole.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :)


End file.
